


Sharing a Bed Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [77]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2018 and updated with additional recs in July 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Sharing a Bed Recs

### Steve/Bucky Bedsharing Fic Recs

**Added May 2018**

**Title:** Any more bright ideas  
 **Why:** (submitted anonymously)  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367562  
  
 **Title:** The Care and Feeding of Traumatized Ex-Assassins  
 **Why:** A Bucky-breaks-into-Steve's-apartment-post-TWS classic with some sweet platonic bedsharing  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485853  
  
 **Title:** Family Placement  
 **Why:** I've been enjoying the heck out of this frontier AU, and a bunch of the dolphin noises I've been making over it have been related to some truly excellent bedsharing scenes :D  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634/  
  
 **Title:** Feral  
 **Why:** Still halfway feral WS Bucky sneaks in to Steve's bed at night to the delight of Steve  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816445  
  
 **Title:** Gravitation  
 **Why:** Pre-war getting together with pining, bed-sharing, and art classes (warning for internalized homophobia, if that's a concern)  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419140  
  
 **Title:** Stupid Cupid (you're a real mean guy)  
 **Why:** it’s! so! cute!  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718766  
  
 **Title:** tattoo your last bruise  
 **Why:** Because touch-starved super soldiers sharing a bed is GREATNESS.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296479  
  
 **Title:** this city bleeds its aching heart  
 **Why:** Steve and Bucky has to pretend to be a couple for a SHIELD mission, can they keep it platonic or will it become more? Fake dating and bed sharing can it be better?  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/835829  
  
 **Title:** Warmth in Winter  
 **Why:** sweet pre-War one shot. It’s only 1K but their love is so palpable.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/544518

**Added July 2019**

**Title:** Ill With Want **  
Why:** A newer pre-war fic I really enjoyed, with bedsharing, pining, and bedsharing while pining **  
Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893166>

### Steve/Bucky Bedsharing Fanart Recs

[all I have to do is dreaaam](http://arvyuula.tumblr.com/post/139392347192/all-i-have-to-do-is-dreeaaaam), by arvyuula  
[  
Bedsharing](http://hak-kun.tumblr.com/post/142502173277), by hak-kun  
  
NSFW [Bucky's naked booty](https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/167425235441/look-under-the-cut-for-buckys-naked-booty), by hopelessartgeek  
[  
Cuddling](http://cal-aus.tumblr.com/post/157293337580/whispers-draw-pre-serumsteve-and-bucky-cuddling), by cal-aus  
[  
cuddling on the couch](http://tellinpa.tumblr.com/post/144034868247/man-i-just-dont-know-if-i-ship-steve-and-bucky), by tellinpa  
[  
cuddling with animals](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/167522042198/forestfairyunicorn-i-really-really-enjoyed), by ilyone  
[  
he knows](http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/173569999457/he-knows), by umikochannart  
[  
holiday](http://fromchive.tumblr.com/post/90120625149/holiday), by fromchive  
[  
Good morning America!](http://everlastingroad.tumblr.com/post/149567752486/good-morning-america), by everlastingroad  
[  
good night](http://axxxxxi.tumblr.com/post/95647129051/good-night), by axxxxxi  
[  
Grumpy morning heads](https://nevenne-creates.tumblr.com/post/171641060996/330-grumpy-morning-heads), by nevenne-creates  
[  
happy birthday steve](http://eyesoffelina.tumblr.com/post/146910683399/happy-birthday-steve), by eyesoffelina  
[  
keep the cushions and the couch, too, okay, pal?](http://crowthis.tumblr.com/post/87560786985/keep-the-cushions-and-the-couch-too-ok-pal), by crowthis  
[  
Look at this clingy bastard](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/89302888208/%E1%95%95-%E1%90%9B-%E1%95%97-look-at-this-clingy-bastard-id-never), by jeusus  
[  
No longer cold in Brooklyn](http://the-steve-bucky-ship.tumblr.com/post/102093067618/so-lets-face-it-in-9-out-of-10-pre-war), by the-steve-bucky-ship  
[  
recovery/comfort cuddles](https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/167678314171/this-is-a-comission-for-hogwartshoney-who-wanted), by hopelessartgeek  
[  
sleepy](http://sarandco.tumblr.com/post/134532699556/sleepy), by sarandco  
[  
sleepy cuddly Stucky art](https://sov-ja.tumblr.com/post/145323209848/wheeee-your-sleepy-cuddly-snuggly-stucky-art-is), by sov-ja  
[  
Spooning](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/173576244994), by lightningstrikes-art  
[  
Steve and Bucky cuddling after a long mission](http://tuntematonkorppi.tumblr.com/post/149852544227/love-buckybarnes-requested-steve-and-bucky), by tuntematonkorppi  
[  
Stucky Sleeping Positions - 1. The “It’s-too-hot-for-anything-position”](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/post/155180366855/stucky-sleeping-positions-1-the), by drjezdzany  
[  
these two idiots](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/147866674528/ill-do-a-10-min-pose-sketch-i-say-hour-later), by silentwalrus  
[  
a thing to cheer myself up](http://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/157328160657/a-thing-to-cheer-myself-up), by kayaczek  
[  
Total unabashed fluff](http://inheavenlygrass.tumblr.com/post/11052144980/ooops-i-forgot-i-had-this-one-total-unabashed), by inheavenlygrass  
[  
Wake up sleepyhead](http://marxandria.tumblr.com/post/144740774859/sam-needs-a-break-lmao), by marxandria  
[  
Warm in January](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/149791777499/even-though-its-january-and-the-stove-really), by albymangroves  
[  
we'll put the couch cushions on the floor](http://spobbs.tumblr.com/post/131060757753/well-put-the-couch-cushions-on-the-floor), by spobbs  
[  
zzzzzz](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/171246010073/zzzzzz), by silentwalrus  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
